Leauge of Extrordianry Pines
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Major AU! Dippers been given a second chance at Summer! Will he use it to save the day, beat the odds, Get the girl...Not if an army of Henchmaniacs have anything to say about it! (continued in 'Tales of the falls')
1. Chapter 1

League of Extraordinary Pines

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'll be briefly breaking my Hiatus and having a Halloween contest. I'll be posting Halloween themed stories, horror themed, or one's that end with a cliff-hanger! The story that gets the most reviews, will be the one I update on Halloween!(and maybe a few other surprises. heh. heh.)**

 **And don't forget to check out my new "Shake Up the Falls" Challenge!**

…...

Mabel Pines was having a weird Summer...First there was that incident the first week with her first 'failed' summer romance...

…..

 _Mabel finds Dipper reading a strange journal in the gift shop. "Hey, Bro bro! Meet my new Hubby, Norman!" Shouts Mabel introducing him to the older, weird-looking guy._

 _Dipper gets up and walks to him with a smile and a hand extended ready for a handshake._

" _Hey Norman, nice to meet yo- OOPS! Shouts Dipper as he trips and falls onto Norman-_

 _RIP!_

 _This leaves Norman exposed...as a bunch of little of little men?_

" _Wait, what!?" Shouts a surprised Mabel, Wendy and Soos. 'Norman' coughed. "Right...so were gnomes...So that's that's a thing." He admitted awkwardly._

 _GET OUT OF MY SHACK!_ _Screams an enraged Grunkle Stan..._

…...

What followed was a rapid fight that nearly destroyed the Shack...Mabel couldn't quite put her finger on it...but there'd been something weird about how Dipper tripped...

And that hadn't been the only weird thing...Dipper gave up a chance to go lake monster hunting in favor of going on a fishing trip with Grunkle Stan! And a couple days ago...

…...

" _Yeah! I'm taller! Alpha Twin! Alpha Twin!" Shouts Mabel excitedly. Dipper smiled. "Way to go Mabel, good for you!"_

 _Mabel looks at him shocked! "Uh...did you just compliment me for doing something better than you?"_

 _Dipper nodded. "Yeah, I'm really happy for you."_

 _Mabel looks at him with great concern as she feels his forehead. "Are you feeling alright Dipper?" She asks sincerely worried..._

…..

What's more, he was always sneaking out at night into the woods...or away with Grunkle Stan...

A week ago she found him burning a bunch of wax Dummy parts in the fireplace...And that weird triangle guy statue she saw him dragging around!

And of course there was the 'episode' of a couple days ago...

…..

" _WAIT, WHAT!? Quick, turn that up!" Shouts Dipper in a panic. A scared Mabel complies and turns up the volume-_

" _To Recap: the Tent of Telepathy has burnt to the ground! Local icon/psychic has been confirmed dead! And so has his father! I'm_ _Shandra Jimenez, and I'm happy that Toby Determined has gone missing..._

 _Dipper looked confused. "I don't understand! This makes no sense! This wasn't supposed to happen!" He shouts out loud._

" _Dipper, what are you talking about?" Asks a concerned Mabel. But Dipper had already left the room..._

…..

Mabel was concerned...and didn't know what to make of it all...

Her train of thought was then derailed; for Wendy came into the room irritably talking on the phone. "Yeah, I heard about it...what are we going to do? I don't know...maybe we'll have to cancel tonight's get-together."... She said that last part with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Asked a concerned Mabel. Wendy sighed. "Me, and my friends were all set to check out this abandoned store on the east side of town...but we just found out it burnt to the ground last night"...

 _East side?...wait, isn't that the direction that Dipper was going last night?..._ Thought a confused Mabel...

Suddenly, Dipper popped up. "Hey, you guys need somewhere else to party? Because I know a great place you can go...provided you bring me and Mabel along too." He adds with a smile.

Wendy frowns. "I don't know...how old are you guys?" She asked. For a brief instant Mabel saw the smile fall away from her brother, and a forlorn look replaced it.

But just as quickly as it came...it left. "Were only 12, but I promise it'll be worth it! In fact; I bet that you'll have a great time! If not, I'll do all your work at the Shack for the next week!"

"Deal!" Shouts an excited Wendy as she shakes his hand. She then laughs "Sucker! You got played! I'm not an easy girl to impress!-

…..3 hours latter...

-I've never been more happy to lose a bet." Stated an amazed Wendy as she and her equally amazed friends beheld the hundreds of glowing, flying, jellyfish-like creatures that flew through the air...they seemed to glow all the colors of the rainbow and hum an enchanting tune as they soared through the forest.

Tambry was going crazy blogging everything, Robbie was reluctantly admitting that place was 'okay', while the other guys were tossing Dipper up into the air-

"DR. Fun Time! Dr. Fun Time!" They chanted. When the teens had finished, an over excited Wendy swept him up. "Thanks Dipper! This is awesome! You Rock!" She gives him a light peck on the check and then runs off to climb a tree to get a better view of the Jellies.

Dipper flusters...then sighs as he walks off depressed. Mabel sees this, and is confused. She then goes off after him

"Hey get a load of this!" Shouts Lee as he points out a weird monolith...the teens gather around it...on it's face was a hand print...around were pictures of people placing their hands on it..most showing nothing happening...but those shown with big hearts...are shown with music?"

"Whoa...weird...let's trash it!" Shouts Lee. The others shout an excited confirmation as they try to shake the monolith out of the ground...

…...

Wendy was wandering aimlessly through the treetops...when she saw Dipper and Mabel below. She was about to call down to them-

-"Come on! Admit it! Someone's in love!" Shouts Mabel teasingly.

Dipper sighed. "Yes, fine. I love Wendy! There, you happy!?"

Wendy suddenly became quite flustered, silent...and very self-conscious on how noisy a tree can be if you move even a little bit...

Mabel was also surprised! "Wow...okay..wasn't really expecting you to just confess like that"... Admitted a disoriented Mabel, she then quickly shook it off.

"Well, anyway! Great to hear! What are you planning on doing to win her over?"

"Nothing." Stated Dipper flatly. "Oh, that's- Wait, what?" Asked a confused Mabel.

Dipper sighs. "Come on Mabel...not only is she older than me...she's also way out of my league!"

"Still...your not going to do anything?" Asks Mabel in disbelief, this was so unlike Dipper!

Dipper sighed. "Mabel I'm not going to make Wendy feel uncomfortable just for something that's never going to happen anyway." He states forlornly.

Dipper sighs. "Wendy's a great person...and a great friend...And I should be happy with just that." Said Dipper while pausing to brush a tear drop from his eye.

"But your NOT happy with this." Stated Mabel. Dipper shook his head. "Trust me Mabel, anything else is a lost cause." Stated Dipper with a certainty that unnerved both girls.

Mabel frowns. _We'll see about that..._ She thinks to herself as she concocts a plan. "Mabel if I even suspect you of pushing us into a closet together I'll tell everyone what you do during Full moon nights!" Shouts Dipper suddenly.

Mabel flustered. "What!? How'd you know what I was thinking!? Also, empty threat! You do that and I'll tell everyone about your internet history!"

"Fine, I don't care. Wendy's more important!" Stated a determined Dipper.

Mabel jaw dropped to the floor! "Wait, what!? But your...why would you...do you realize"... She then sighed in defeat. "Okay fine...you win...but this just seems wrong to me"...

Despite the awkward situation. Wendy can't help but feel flattered at how high an opinion Dipper seemed to have of her...And touched for Dipper's consideration for her feelings. These were just some of the many conflicted emotions that were flowing through her.

 _Wow...Dipper is really mature for his age..._ Thinks Wendy to herself impressed. She then leans over to take a closer look at Dipper's retreating form. _I wonder if-_

 **CRACK!**

Next thing Wendy knows. She's flat on her face in front of two very startled twins. She chuckles nervously. "Uh, hey guys." She ventures awkwardly. "So...uh...Nope, no way to recover." She admits in resignation.

A mortified Dipper quickly tries to run; old, painful memories rising up once more within his soul...

"Dipper, wait!" Shouts both girls as they run after him. Frantically Dipper runs into the clearing. But he's so focused on not letting the girls catch up to him-

 **CRASH!**

-that he doesn't see the teens until he smacks into them, he flounders as he falls on top of the monolith. His hand lands on the hand print...which then glows and encases his hand in stone.

Dipper frantically tries to pull out...but it's all in vain...the Jellies begin to respond to the monoliths influence...and they begin their dance...and song...

 **You never go  
You're always here (suffocating me)  
Under my skin  
I cannot run away  
Fading slowly**

Everyone was shocked! The jellies were using their color and movements to make pictures...pictures of Wendy! Impossible pictures of Wendy!

 **I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now**

Wendy was getting hit by a ball! Over and over again!

 **My best defense,  
Running from you (cost me everything!)  
I can't resist, take all you want from me  
Breaking slowly**

Wendy was in tears! And yelling at Dipper!

 **I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now**

A five year old Wendy and Tambry are talking to a flustered Dipper!

 **Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now!**

Wendy is beating up a shape-shifting monster!

 **You're all I'm reaching for  
It's already over  
All I'm reaching for!  
It's already over now**

Wendy is punching out an enormous Biker guy!

 **I'd give it all to you  
I offer up my soul  
It's already over, already over now!**

Wendy jumps on a flying Eyeball and makes it attack a giant monster!

 **Give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now**

Dipper cries over what appears to be Wendy's unmoving body...

 **Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again!**

Wendy comforts Dipper on top of a log...

 **I know it's already over now!  
It's already over now!**

Wendy and Dipper exchange hats...

 **I know it's already over, already over...**

And just as quickly as it started...the song ended...

Everyone was stunned silent...Dipper(finally free of the monolith) runs away crying into the woods.

"Uh...what just happened here?" Asked a now very weirded out Lee. No one answered...Mabel and Wendy are quick to shake it off and run after Dipper...not knowing what else to do...the teens reluctantly follow after them...

…..

"Dipper! Where are you!?" Shouts Tambry as she searches. Suddenly she hears a rustle in a nearby bush. "Dipper?" Asks Tambry out loud as she brushes the bush aside...revealing a bunch of men standing over a naked woman who's had her breasts, uterus, nose, and intestines slashed off!

"You've stumbled into Ripper territory poor girl." Says the group leader as he activates his switch blade and points it at the now terrified girl. "Now we gotta bake you into a pie."...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **This song is 'Already Over' by 'Red'**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **AN: There, apparently has been some confusion. I am still continuing this story. I'm just continuing it in 'Tales of the falls' ;it's easier for me to keep track and organize that way.**

 **As for the rate of updating; that depends on real life, inspiration, will of my lord and savior Jesus Christ...and bribing me with 'Shake up the falls chapters.**

 **Yes, for every ONE chapter of my 'Tales of the Falls' challenge you make, I'll have THREE stories of YOUR choosing updated.**

 **...as long as they follow the requirement below:**

 **SHAKE UP THE FALLS: CHALLENGE!**

 **Primary Objective:**

 **Tired of fanfictions just copying cannon and not doing anything really different? Well, I am!**

 **So I say we do a 'deconstruction' of Dipper and Mabels 'sibling bond'! Through the following-**

 **(BEGIN FLASH-FORWARD)**

 ** _A forty-something year old Dipper enters his parents house and takes off his fast-food uniform with a sigh as he looks down at his meager paycheck._**

 ** _A forty-something Mabel (wearing a crazy sweater and surrounded by dozens of cats); looks up._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Guess what!? I made a 50 ft butterfly made of comics...which I then set ablaze! I'm still the goddess of destruction!...also the police are here again to fine us for burning stuff without a permit...also for unintended arson damage to the neighbors house"_**

 **" _Wait, what!?" Shouts Dipper just as a policeman steps out of the shadows and snatches up Dipper's paycheck._**

 **" _Ah, come on man! I worked overtime the whole week at the drive-through to earn that!" Shouts Dipper. But the Officer had already left._**

 ** _Dipper feels a drop of water on his head...the ceiling was leaking..._**

 **" _I also created a new water slide for Waddles!"_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 ** _The ceiling gives way as a giant hog crashes down and breaks the floor; water soaking everything!_**

 ** _The cats scatter in panic; breaking various household objects as they do so._**

 ** _Mabel laughs at this. "Ah, they're cute when their crazy!" She shouts as she takes a picture of them._**

 ** _Dipper sighs as he goes to check the emergency fund...only to find it empty..._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Can we have Pizza tonight!? Duck-tective will be on!" Shouts the ever cheerful yet oblivious Mabel._**

 ** _Dipper just hangs his head...and cries..._**

 ** _(FLASH-FORWARD END)_**

 **What I just showed you was a peek into a future after Gravity falls, where Mabel no longer needs to fear growing up...because she doesn't have to! Why would she need to when she has a pushover brother who is willing to sacrifice everything: never getting married, never being independent, never having a life of his own to make her happy?!(in other words: An Enabler/Co-dependent relationship)  
**

 **You can give this vision to whoever you want: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Pacifica, Stan, Ford, Soos, etc- You can have it sent to them at any time in the series, or have them sent back in time, or do a Peggy Sue! And have them use this knowledge to shatter cannon!**

 **Also Bill Cipher's threat needs to be taken more seriously!(I'm talking actual full-on Armageddon preparation after his first appearance!) And they need to take Gideon seriously when he sends the creepy letters and hosts his TV show(You don't have to kill him, but the Pines Family have to at least Neutralize him...or make some kind preparation to fight him when he breaks out). EXAMPLE: Mable is forced to take Dipper more seriously and not mess with him to survive or The realization that she and her loved one's might die at the end of the summer make Wendy not so hung up on the whole 'age gap' with Dipper and goes out with him.  
**

 **Also, the hero's need to be proactive! When Gideon starts sending creepy letters and making television broadcasts, they need to take care of him(kill or neutralize; either works). All that matters is that they strike first at the first sign of trouble; And don't just have them wait around and do nothing!  
**

 **NO LEMONS, LIMES, YAOI, YURI OR INCEST PLEASE! I HATE THAT STUFF...  
**

 **Secondary objective: the following episodes can't end as they did in cannon!(especially if your doing a Crossover!) If you want to kill Wendy and have Pacifica be the rebound fine. Or you could have Wendy give Dipper a chance after saving him from ghosts...have them go on a couple dates(this can even happen off-screen if it's easier)...Wendy decides it's not going to work...and then land Pacifica on the rebound(that works too) Just do something different!(conversely, you could also just give Pacifica Tyrone and Dipper could have Wendy...just saying...everyone would be happy...)**

 **"The Inconveniencing".(it annoyed me that no one did anything with Wendy's 'stare at wall and rethink everything' statement, I'd appreciate some help there)  
**

 **Time Travelers Pig(call it semantics if you must, but I would never let a girl get hurt just to save a pig. Mabel's just going to have to suck it up and learn she can't have everything)(I'd recommend using Steven Universes 'The Answer' as a template(or it's Aesop at least)) The ending can't be cannon! Especially if your doing a crossover!(Endings where BOTH Waddles and Wendy are saved are also okay)  
**

 **Fight Fighters(none of this band-aid solution 'hate each other in silence' stuff! I want to see an aftermath! Have Wendy find out the truth and be mad at both of them if you have to! Just do something different!**

 **Little Dipper(I would prefer you just skip this episode entirely to be honest) (Or better yet, use Steven Universes 'Too short to Ride' episode as a template)(But if you do, do this episode...skip the 'twins idiotically Argue over the crystal instead of saving themselves and their home from Gideon' Scene. Have Dipper punch out Mabel and use the crystal. Or have Mabel punch out Dipper to use the crystal! Just do something different! Especially if it's Crossover! In that case have someone else punch them and use the crystal!)Considering what Dipper just sacrificed for Mable in Time travelers pig...I've always felt that Mable was more then a bit ungrateful and mean in this episode...  
**

 **Boyz Crazy(I actually have no problem with the ending here believe it or not, but I was annoyed that it was rendered somewhat meaningless since there was no aftermath(between Dipper and Wendy anyway). So...you know...go do your thing. I would recommend using Steven universes 'week of Sardonyx' Arc as a template)**

 **Into the Bunker((take a deep breath)look, you can handle the shipping however you want. But you have to have Mabel equally punished for the trouble(it is her fault they were locked in there in the first place after all). (Preferably where Wendy and Dipper are mad at Mabel and refuse to forgive her.)(their also needs to be an aftermath, Dipper having an honest, real conversation with Wendy about how he still has feelings for her and where they go from here. I'd recommend using Steven Universe episodes 'Mr Greg' or 'we need to talk' as templates)(also please just skip 'Roadside attraction' entirely, please)(if your doing a crossover, and bring someone else down there with them, you have to have them stop Mabel from locking Dipper up!  
**

 **Northwest mansion Noir:(Groan) so much wasted potential. Pacifica's parents just forgive her? Nothing comes from the shipping? Pacifica was nearly killed by Wendy's ancestor, and nothing comes from that?)(P.S. I'm aware that a lot of people have actually fixed that in their fics(for which I'm grateful), I just feel that it needs to be said)**

 **Mabel and Dipper v.s. the future(you do what you want with this...just don't make things so ridiculously one-sided and place all the blame on Dipper as it did in cannon(also, Dipper has to find out about Mabel's deal with Bill))**

 **Tertiary objective:**

 **Dipper V.S. Manliness: I always thought it weird that their was no girl(be it Wendy, pacifica, Tambry, or candy, etc) during his 'man trials'. Whether to beat him at being a 'man', laugh at his loincloth(or if he loses said loincloth, make him embarrassed), be inadvertently a crucial part of his 'trial', or just along for the ride...I just think it's a story possibility that should be explored is all... I also feel that Stan's hypocrisy for badmouthing ABBA while he himself watches 'The Duchess Approves' should be explored...as well as Dipper getting mad at Mable ridiculing him after everything he's done for her,  
**

 **Carpet Diem: It always bugged me that nobody cared about Dippers leg getting chewed off by a wolf, A woodpecker biting out his tongue, or his personal belongings getting vandalized...Don't just slap a band-aid solution 'Status-Quo' approved ending on it...make Dipper mad at Mabel for putting him through all that! Have it be a long messy fight! If you make them reconcile...they BOTH have to earn it!(especially Mable)  
**

 **Summerween: Why is it so horrible for Dipper to want to celebrate Halloween his own way? True, he shouldn't of lied, but slanting the episode to put him completely in the wrong for wanting to have fun his own way...was completely unnecessary! Pleas make this episode more balanced**

 **Dreamscape: For the most part I have no complaints about the episode, but it needs to be at least addressed that Stan only 'toughens' up Dipper while letting Mable do whatever she wants. Also, could someone PLEASE tackle Gideon when he's gloating about the Deed in front of the Pines?**

 **Soos and the real girl(I don't get why Melody should have to leave, I'd rather prefer she stayed and have a sub-plot going with Soos)**

 **Blendin's Game(I mostly had no problem with this...but it always bugged me that no one did anything with the 'young Wendy thinks Dipper is cute' storyline...some assistance here would be most appreciated)(I'd also like to see Wendy's reaction to that)  
**

 **Tale of two Stans:(I'm with my fellow fanficton writers. Their should have at least been a small rift popping up between Mabel and Dipper after Mabel trusted Stan over Dipper(Especially considering she prevented Ford from killing Bill!))**

 **Stanchurian Candidate: I feel it was rather selfish for Stan to put his pride over the safety of his family, when they reveal the mind-control to him and he gets mad, lay it on home how he's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about his family!**

 **The last MabelCorn:** **I feel it was rather selfish for Mable to put her needs over the safety of her family, you can keep the 'Unicorns are selfish jerks' revelation if you want, but also lay it on home how she's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about her family!**

 **Roadside Attraction:(Recommended by Emma Iveli) If you MUST do this episode, Mable has to give Dipper more advice then just 'move on'(seriously, it's a bit weird she didn't help him more with this considering how much she loves matchmaking and knows better then anyone else how socially awkward Dipper is) And she and Grunkle Stan need to get into a big argument over who's advice is more valid. (pointing out the hypocrisy of Mable badmouthing flirting with multiple people, when she dose the same would be funny)  
**

 **Weirdmagedon: (can't think of anything...save for wanting to see a fic. where Ford's Bill-Killing Gun actually works...and Maybe some more character development/bonding between Dipper Wendy...and possibly Pacifica)(Oh, having Wendy comfort Dipper over his 'You can't make someone fall in love, you can only be worthy of love' speech would be nice too)  
**

 **Escape from Reality: JUST BURST THE BUBBLE! Especially if it's a crossover! A 22 minute story wrapped up in 5 minutes! Mabel can just deal with it!(it would also be nice if Wendy, Pacifica, or SOMEONE comforted Dipper about not getting any Valentines, also it be nice if someone reminded Wendy and Soos that their friends and family are suffering and they need to rescue them before they go gallivanting in the bubble).  
**

 **Take Back the Falls: If your doing a crossover, you HAVE to have someone from the Crossover-verse SUCCESSFULLY stop Stan from breaking the circle. By threatening him with death or dismemberment if necessary!**

 **EX: Ford: "Him and I...Grammar Stanley"**

 **Stan is about to beat him...when he feels cold steel pressed against his back**

 **Undyne: "YOU %$ #% one foot from where you are, I'll #% &$%$ kill you!"**

 **Stan gulps nervously...but stays in his place...and the cipher is complete...**

 **NOTE: to all Wendip and Dipifica fans alike...have you considered just making a water proof Tyrone and giving him to Pacifica while Dipper has Wendy? You could literally have your cake and eat it too!**

 **ANOTHER note: crossovers with gravity Falls in this challenge are accepted and encouraged! Let your imagination run wild!(But ONLY as long as you don't have the people from said crossover-verse sitting around useless and not letting them change the plot(let the above 'stop Stan from ruining the circle' be your template for ANY other moments in Gravity falls Cannon)**

 **And one more thing...I'm well aware that this might not be some people's cup of tea...so if you want to adopt ANY of my stories...or give them to a friend/acquaintance. That's fine.**

 **This dose NOT mean I'm discontinuing my stories, I'm just trying to give you more options. I will also allow multiple adoptions, so more then one person can enjoy this!**

 **Well, that's more or less it, good hunting YAH'll!**

 **P.S. just a heads up; I'm finally moving into my own place come Christmas/new years...the place is nice, affordable rent, geographically Convenient, free wi-fi...the only downside is I have to wait THREE MONTHS to get said internet set up, it'll be top quality and FREE...but I have to wait at LEAST that long for it.**

 **A friend of mine said he could get a 'hotspot' set up...but who knows what will happen there.**

 **Bottom Line: If my updates online drop off for a couple months or I won't answer your Messages...that's probably why.**

 **But regardless; merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


End file.
